Dangantalia: Novela en español
by Kumai-chan
Summary: Japón sabía que no debía entrar a aquella mansión, al menos no con aquella invitación que tal parecía haber sido escrita por un niño de ocho años. "El que quiera salir... ¡Deberá matar a alguien del grupo sin que nadie más lo sepa!" Fueron sus palabras. Nadie se creía capaz de asesinar a alguno de ellos. O al menos eso quería imaginar la mayoría. [T por muerte de personajes]
1. Atrapados

**Bueno, no quiero aburrir a nadie con mis palabras sin sentido, sólo quiero hacer algunos avisos antes de que comiencen a leer la historia.**

**Esta historia está basada en el RPG del mismo nombre. Un RPG similar es HetaOni.**

**Algunas indicaciones del texto:**

—Así habla Japón normalmente

—Siempre que habla un personaje aparte se aclara cuál para evitar confusiones—dijo Kumai

—**Y esto en negrita será lo que diga la voz misteriosa. Ya verán quién es.**

_**Estos son los lugares en que nuestro prota Japón se encuentra.**_

_Esto es algo que esté relatando Japón en ese momento._

Los puntos solitarios en negrita al costado izquierdo cada tanto, significan cambio de escenario.

**El juego aún está en desarrollo. El capítulo se sabe que aún está en proceso de realización.**

**Para los grandes juicios, por ahora planeo utilizar el método de "obra de teatro", porque creo que sería más fácil y menos confunso.**

**Este fanfic está escrito en base a las decisiones que yo he tomado, aunque voy a intentar hacer que no parezca tanto, sino más bien general.**

**Si hay algo más que aclarar, lo avisaré más adelante.**

**Espero que disfruten la historia~**

**Y no lloren mucho con la muerte de los personajes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I<strong>

**Encerrados**

**(Japón P.O.V)**

_"Todos, ¡Vamos a tener una Reunión Mundial mañana!_

_El mapa hacia la mansión está en el sobre así que no se preocupen, no se perderán._

_P.D: Reúnanse en la sala de audiencias en el tercer piso inmediatamente hayan llegado, ¿Okay?"_

_Esa fue la carta que recibí ayer. Pero algo parece no encajar._

**_._**

**(Normal P.O.V)**

—Este... Debería ser el lugar—comentó Japón con algo de curiosidad, pero luego su tono cambió a uno más molesto—. ¿Pero porqué se celebraría una Reunión Mundial en un lugar como éste? Bueno, supongo que no tiene sentido quedarse de pie sin moverse

Japón había sido llamado a la cumbre el día anterior, algo extraño porque estas reuniones por lo general se avisaban con mucha anticipación. Ahora se encontraba en un extenso campo verde, con dos grandes pastizales a sus lados y una gran mansión en frente suya. Los alrededores eran decorados con hermosas flores y estatuas, además de columnas a la antigua.

**_Salón de entrada._**

Decidió seguir avanzando y entró por la gran puerta que se colaba al frente de la casa, dejando ver en el interior un gran salón de suelo verde y rojo, hermosas paredes hechas de piedra fina y una larga mesa con cuatro macetas llenas de flores.

—El salón de entrada no es tan grande...

Sus palabras parecían ser contradictorias comparadas con aquel espacio ante sus ojos. Por unos momentos pensó en volver a salir, por lo que volvió a tirar de la puerta para abrirla, pero algo ocurrió.

—... La puerta está atorada

Incluso haciendo algo de fuerza o palanca, no pudo ceder.

—Veamos... Supongo que debería ir a la sala de audiencias en el tercer piso. ¿Pero por qué hay una sala de audiencias a todo esto?

El japonés siguió su camino por las escaleras a su izquierda, pasando por el segundo piso y finalmente llegando al tercero, en donde cruzó hacia el salón en donde se le había citado.

Sala de audiencias.

—Oh, parece que está lleno

En efecto, todos sus amigos -y algunos no tan amigos- estaban allí parados, conversando. No pudo contar cuántos ni quiénes eran exactamente, pues algunos fueron a recibirlo.

—Hey Japón—lo saludó América

—América-san, _kon'nichiwa_—respondió cortésmente

—Finalmente has llegado... Hemos estado esperándote por un rato Japón—dijo Inglaterra quien estaba con China

—Oh, siento los problemas

—Ve~ ¡Japón!—se acercó Italia

—También me alegra verte, Italia-kun

—Asumo que también has recibo la carta también—la frase de Alemania sonó más una afirmación que una pregunta

—Sí, aunque está escrita con lápices de colores

—Oh men, ¿Quién escribió esto? ¿No sabe esa persona que ya es tiempo de mandar e-mails y cosas así?—se molestó América

—Es verdad que las cartas no son convenientes hoy en día...—suspiró Inglaterra

—De cualquier manera, ¿Cuántos estamos aquí?

—Quince—respondió Alemania

—¿En verdad? ¿Sólo quince?—preguntó algo atónito América

—Puedes contarlos tú entonces—el alemán pareció molestarse

—Pero... ¿Quién es el ha organizado todo esto? Pensé que habías sido tú, Alemania—dijo Inglaterra

—Yo también he recibido una carta. Parece que todos recibimos una carta—le contradijo Alemania

—Ve... ¿Quién escribió esto entonces?—preguntó Italia

—Quién sabe...

Ahora sí pudo verlos mejor, y comprobó que en verdad eran quince si él mismo se contaba. Allí estaban América, Alemania, Italia, Canadá, Francia, Prusia, España, Romano, Hungría, Austria, Rusia, Belarús, China e Inglaterra.

De repente, un sonido parecido a estática se reprodujo en el cuarto, logrando llamar la atención de todos.

—¿Qué es eso?—preguntó Francia

—Luce como si algo estuviera a punto de suceder~—rió Rusia con una de sus infantiles sonrisas

—Tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de esto...—susurró Canadá

**—¡Oh-ho! Parece que todos están aquí**—una voz resonó haciendo un gran eco para sorpresa de todos—.** ¡Gracias, muchas gracias por venir, chicos! O debería decir... ¿Naciones?**

—¿De dónde viene esta voz?—Francia buscó desesperadamente

—Probablemente haya altavoces o algo—dijo Romano

**—¡Parece que las cosas han comenzado a calentarse! Por ahora, intentemos ser amistosos unos con otros, ¿Okay?—**volvió a hacerse presente

Aparentemente, Prusia se mostró muy confundido por ese comentario.

—¿De qué demonios está hablando?—preguntó

**—Oh~ ¿Quieres saber?**

—¡Ha respondido!—anunció Alemania

**—¡Es simple! ¡Todos estaréis viviendo aquí juntos de ahora en adelante!**

—Espera... ¿Qué?

**—¡Vivir juntos! Ustedes entienden, ¿Verdad? Hay suficientes habitaciones pata todos, ¡Así que no hay necesidad de preocuparse!**

—¡Ese no es mi punto! ¡¿Por qué deberíamos vivir juntos aquí?!—gritó molesto Prusia

**—¿Por qué? Bueno, eso es porque... Todos estás atrapados aquí**

—¿Q-qué ha dicho?—tartamudeó América

—¡¿V-ve?! ¡¿A-atrapados?!—lloró Italia

—¡No es posible! ¡Recuerdo que aún podíamos salir del edificio cuando West y yo llegamos!—enfureció aún más el albino

—No... La puerta de entrada está bloqueada. Se bloqueó justo después de que entrase

Todos se sorprendieron por las palabras de Japón.

**—¡Eso es correcto! ¡Ustedes no tienen forma de salir!**

—¡Espera un segundo! ¿Así que ahora todos estamos atrapados?—tembló Canadá

**—¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo? ¡SÍ!**

—¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora chicos...?—preguntó China

—Ve, ¡Estoy asustado Alemania!—lloró Italia

**—¡Y aquí es donde tengo buenas noticias para todos!**

—¿Buenas noticias?—susurró Rusia

**—El que quiera salir de aquí ... ¡Deberá matar a alguien del grupo sin que nadie más lo sepa!**

Esas simples palabras fueron suficientes para poner de piel de gallina a todos los presentes. Sin excepción.

—¡¿M-matar a alguien?!—gritó Canadá muy asustado

**—El cómo elegir matarlo es cosa suya. Apuñalar, disparar, quemar, desmembrar, estrangular... ¡Lo que sea! Si lo hacen bien los dejaré salir de aquí**

—¡Eso no tiene ningún sentido, bastardo!—gruñó Romano

—¿Matarnos entre nosotros?... ¿En serio?—Alemania lucía muy nervioso

**—Si no quieres matar, entonces puedes quedarte aquí para siempre, si puedes. Las raciones de comida siempre estarán llenas, así que no hay necesidad de preocuparse por los alimentos.**

—¡Tu broma se está yendo de las manos, idiota! ¡Ven aquí y muéstrate!—la cara de Inglaterra era una furia total

**—Ustedes no van a ser capaces de hacer nada conmigo~. Bueno, ¡Con esto concluye nuestra reunión! ¡Que tengan una buena muerte!**

—¡H-hey! ¡Espera!—intentó detenerlo Francia, pero era tarde, la voz ya se había ido

—Parece que ya no está allí—suspiró China

Todos se miraron entre sí, muy preocupados. Nadie sabía lo que estaba pasando y aquellas "aclaraciones" de la misteriosa voz no ayudaban en nada. Ahora sólo podían discutir sobre el tema.

* * *

><p><em>Kon'nichiwa: <em>Buenas tardes/buen día/hola


	2. La Mansión

**¡Yay! Nuevo capítulo~ **

**Lamento si me tardo un poco en escribirlo, es que tengo que traducirlo del inglés y además escribirlo, por lo que lleva algo de tiempito.**

**Creo que quedó algo largo, igual disfruten~**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II<strong>

**La Mansión**

_**Salón de audiencias.**_

Al ver que nadie creía ser capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna, América decidió que lo mejor sería que comenzara hablando él.

—¿En serio, _dude_? ¿Matarnos unos a nosotros...?—murmuró en un tono que todos pudieran oírlo

—Somos naciones, así que no podríamos morir tan fácilmente...

—¡Esta broma ha ido muy lejos!—gritó Prusia

Aunque para ese momento, ya nadie creía que era una broma.

—¡A-alemania! ¡¿Qué deberíamos hacer?!—preguntó entre lágrimas Italia

—Por ahora revisemos el edificio. ¡Estoy seguro que hay una salida en alguna parte!—dijo con voz firme el alemán

—Él tiene razón, no tiene ningún sentido que nos quedemos aquí parados haciendo nada. Por ahora, hagamos lo que podamos para escapar—dijo Rusia—. Primero que nada, creo que es una buena idea ir a revisar la entrada

—Lo que él ha dicho, ¡Vamos, maldición!—los apuró Romano

Todos hicieron caso al italiano, pero había algo de lo que Japón aún no estaba seguro y prefería prevenir que lamentar.

—Esperen un minuto, chicos. Vamos a separarnos para buscar una salida. No es eficiente que vayamos todos juntos

—Japón tiene razón—lo apoyó Hungría

La mayoría pensó un poco, buscando a la persona con la que formaría un equipo perfecto. Aunque no perfecto, pero sí uno que pueda llevarse bien para poder realizar la investigación sin problemas.

—Entonces, Japón y yo iremos a ver la entrada—dijo Inglaterra

Japón asintió al comentario de su amigo europeo, dejando en claro que irían juntos.

—Bien, Canadá y yo revisaremos este piso—sonrió América

Al final, cada uno ya había escogido un compañero al cabo de cinco minutos.

—Okay, entonces reunámonos todos luego

Cada uno de los países se fue siguiendo la parte que se le había encargado revisar. Japón estuvo a punto de seguir a su compañero Inglaterra, pero se detuvo para poder hablar con los hermanos rusos que revisaban aquel cuarto.

—No te acerques mucho a _Брат_—lo miró Belarús con ojos afilados

Su hermano pareció ignorar el comentario, en ese momento tenía cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse.

—Podemos ocuparnos de esta habitación, así que puedes seguir adelante—la expresión de Rusia cambió rápidamente, murmurando algo que solo él pudo llegar a oír—. Quiero acabar con esto rápido...

El japonés prefirió seguir con la recomendación de la nación más grande, por lo que junto con Inglaterra se retiraron de la habitación.

**.**

_**Hall del tercer piso.**_

Canadá y América se encontraban mirando unas rejas muy concentrados, molestos y frustrados. Esto despertó la duda del japonés y decidió encaminarse hacia ellos para poder obtener una mejor conversación.

Detrás de la reja, podían observarse unos grandes escalones que ascendían, dejando en claro que un cuarto piso se hallaba más adelante.

—Parece que no podremos ir al cuarto piso por ahora—comentó Canadá

—Me pregunto qué hay más allá de esta planta...

Los tres miraron hacia el estadounidense que con sus puños intentaba derribar los barrotes, sin éxito aparente.

—Man, no puedo romper esta puerta—bufó América, muy molesto

—¿Incluso América-san no puede hacerlo? Oh mi...

Inglaterra puso una de sus manos sobre el hombro izquierdo de Japón, en señal que debían avanzar. El azabache comprendió rápidamente el mensaje y ambos volvieron a la marcha.

**.**

_**Hall del segundo piso.**_

Bajando las grandes escaleras del hall del tercer piso, se llegaba al hall del segundo, que a su vez desembocaba en varios pasillos a su derecha y a un gran jardín a la izquierda. Por el hall se encontraba China revisando unos cuadros, se veía algo ocupado, prefirieron ir al jardín y luego volver a hablar con él cuando se encontrara un poco más libre.

**.**

_**Jardín trasero.**_

Saliendo por las dos puertas a la izquierda del hall, se desplegaba un gran jardín, con una cascada en medio de él, un hermoso lago que se formaba gracias a ella. Rocas de todos tamaños y alguna que otra flor, haciendo ver ese espacio un lugar para estar tranquilo y despejarse.

Parece ser que Alemania e Italia habían captado ese mensaje, pues ambos se encontraban en aquel espacio buscando manera alguna de salir. Bueno, al menos eso hacía Alemania, pues Italia no hacía más que sonreír y descansar.

Prefirió primero acercarse a hablar con Italia, para dejar que el alemán buscase un poco más.

—Ve... Deberíamos poder salir desde aquí pero... ¡Incluso el jardín está cubierto con un techo!—dijo el castaño, señalando hacia el cielo que un extraño material transparente lo cubría completamente

El rubio, mientras los oía hablar, decidió que mejor era sumarse a la conversación para informar sus investigaciones.

—Este río debería estar conectado con el mundo exterior... Pero el techo está en medio del camino—suspiró, haciendo una seña a Inglaterra para que siguieran su camino, pues Italia y él seguirían allí un rato más

El equipo entendió el gesto y prefirieron volver al hall para hablar con Prusia que habían visto junto con China anteriormente.

**.**

_**Hall del Segundo Piso**_

El albino parecía muy concentrado, y eso que pocas veces se tomaba algo en serio. Ahora mismo inspeccionaba un largo pasillo y una puerta, aunque no tenían nada de sospechoso.

—Miren, es un atajo para la parte derecha de este piso. Hombre, es muy conveniente—dijo él a la vez que se los enseñaba

Estuvieron de acuerdo con las palabras de Prusia, pero ellos debían ir a la entrada a investigar aún.

**.**

_**Salón de entrada.**_

Cuando el equipo llegó, basta decir que se sorprendieron de ver allí a Francia analizando una gran puerta de metal atada con candados y cadenas.

Al ver que aquel dúo estaba allí, el francés suspiró.

—La puerta está bloqueada... No parece querer abrirse—dijo mostrándola—. Pero no hay nada más, ¿Por qué no van a ver a Austria y Hungría?

El dúo asintió y prefirió seguir analizando la mansión.

**.**

_**Altar.**_

La habitación dejaba mucho que desear. Una gran alfombra verde y rosa, algunas estatuas de ángeles y un gran piano era su única decoración. Claro, de igual manera una mesa de piedra con un mantel rosa ocupaba un pequeño espacio siendo el altar.

Austria, quien se encontraba revisando el piano, notó la presencia de aquellos dos y se acercó a hablarles, junto a su compañera que había estado revisando algunas estatuas.

—El piano ha sido tratado muy bien, es todo lo que puedo decir—dijo Austria

—No es como que haya mucho en este cuarto, sólo hermosas estatuas de ángeles—comentó Hungría

—Este lugar luce como un altar...

—Vamos, Japón—le dijo Inglaterra y ambos salieron dejando al ex imperio en aquella habitación.

**.**

**_Hall del Segundo Piso (Derecha)._**

A partir del salón de entrada, se abrían dos caminos, siendo la izquierda y derecha del edificio. Yendo hacia la izquierda, regresaban al jardín, salón de audiencias, la cocina, y todos aquellos cuartos de los que venían, por lo que prefirieron seguir al lado derecho.

Apenas subiendo las escaleras, se encontraron con Romano, quien miraba atentamente un cuarto desde fuera.

—Hombre, esto huele pésimo—comentó él adaptando una expresión de asco

"Salón del Incinerador" se encontraba colgado en la puerta del cuarto.

Al menos ya sabían qué podría causar ese olor.

Un poco más arriba del pasillo, se encontraba una gigantesca puerta de madera refinada, muy cara al parecer.

—Parece que ésa es la librería~—comentó España a su lado, investigando una ventana—. Aunque yo no suelo leer muchos libros—dijo antes de seguir en lo suyo

**.**

_**Librería.**_

Un cuarto gigantesco, repleto de estanterías con libros y sillones individuales para que cada persona pudiese sentarse y que sobraran.

Aún así no había nadie allí, por lo que optaron por salir.

**.**

_**Salón de entrada.**_

—"Parece que hemos investigado toda la casa en lugar de nuestro lugar acordado"—pensó con algo de gracia el japonés

Inglaterra y Japón llegaron hacia la puerta de entrada, por fin su destino desde el principio.

—Muy bien, vamos a intentarlo...

Al igual que la primera vez, por más que intentaron forzarla con todas sus fuerzas, la puerta no cedió.

—No hay suerte...—suspiró Inglaterra

—¿Qué hacemos ahora?

—América debería poder abrirla—dijo el rubio

—Oh, cierto. Vamos a hablar con él

**.**

_**Hall del tercer piso.**_

Al parecer, ni Canadá ni América se habían movido de sus lugares, pues el canadiense animaba a su hermano mientras que el otro seguía sus intentos de derribar los barrotes.

—Um, América-san, ¿Podemos pedir tu ayuda por unos momentos?

—¿De verdad? ¿Qué tipo de ayuda?—preguntó él

—Destruir la puerta de enfrente, ese es tu fuerte, ¿Verdad?—respondió Inglaterra

—No lo digas como si fuese un inútil—se molestó el norteamericano

—Pero es posible, ¿Por qué no lo intentas?—apoyó Canadá

—Bien, iré. De todas formas no hay ningún progreso en este lugar—suspiró finalmente América dando su elección

—Me quedaré por aquí para buscar más pistas—sonrió el canadiense

—Bien, vamos

**.**

_**Salón de entrada.**_

Una vez Alfred aceptó ayudarlos, los tres bajaron por las escaleras llegando hasta la puerta que momentos antes habían investigado.

—Toda tuya—dijo Inglaterra

—¡No lo digas así!—se molestó América—. Bueno, aquí vamos

El americano prosiguió a tomar algo de distancia, respirar profundamente y proporcionar sus mejores golpes y patadas a la puerta.

—¡Ouch!—se quejó del dolor

—¿Incluso tú no puedes hacerlo, América-san?

—Es como darle un puñetazo a una pared de acero—respondió tomando su brazo para calmar el dolor un poco

—Por lo que veo podemos descartar la puerta de la entrada...—suspiró el inglés

—¿Así que realmente estamos atrapados adentro?

**.**

_**Salón de entrada.**_

La misma música que había sonado la primera vez antes que el hombre desconocido hablara, había vuelto a sonar.

—**A todos los participantes de la reunión, ¡Los dormitorios han sido preparados! Por favor revisar los letreros antes de entrar, no querrán entrar en un cuarto equivocado. También he preparado otras cosas en los cuartos. Hahahaha~ por favor trabajen duro para salir, ¿Okay~?**

Y así como llegó, se fue. Sin que nadie pudiera reaccionar u objetar algo.

—Vaya manera de provocarnos...—comentó Inglaterra por lo bajo

—Pero es verdad que estamos sin ideas. ¿Por qué no damos un vistazo a la zona de los dormitorios?

—¡Buena idea!—lo apoyó América

Los tres asintieron y se dirigieron hacia las escaleras del lado izquierdo, subiendo al segundo piso y llegando al pasillo de las habitaciones.

* * *

><p><strong>Dude: <strong>Hombre

**Брат: **Hermano


	3. La Primera Víctima

**Holas~ bueno, primero que nada, estoy con este nuevo capítulo por dos razones:**

**-Quizás no pueda publicar el siguiente en un tiempito.**

**-Ya lo había terminado así que no perdía nada con subirlo.**

**Espero que lo disfruten~**

**ADVERTENCIA: Muerte de un personaje. El primero de ellos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo III<strong>

**La primera víctima**

_**Área de los Dormitorios.**_

Los tres llegaron hasta el gran pasillo repleto de puertas, cada una con un nombre escrito en un cartel.

—Iré adelante, Japón—dijo Inglaterra

—¡Yup! Yo también—sonrió América

—De acuerdo entonces

Ambos rubios siguieron por el pasillo dejando a Japón atrás, revisando los nombres en las puertas.

Para su surte, su habitación se encontraba al principio del pasillo, justo en frente del cuarto de .

_**.**_

_**Habitación de Japón.**_

Dentro, se encontraba una gran mesa cubierta con un mantel blanco y sobre él una carta. Una alfombra verde cubría el suelo y del lado izquierdo del cuarto se encontraba una cama matrimonial y dos pequeños roperos. Aunque claro, la carta era más importante que todo aquello.

Japón lentamente se acercó hacia el sobre blanco y lo tomó entre sus manos, abriéndolo y leyendo el trozo de papel que se hallaba dentro.

—¿Una carta? Creo que ésto era a lo que se refería...—comentó por lo bajo antes de comenzar a leer

_"Gracias por venir~ soy un tipo bueno, así que les he preparado una pequeña bienvenida._

_He preparado un set de herramientas por si algo sucediese._

_Además, las puertas han sido equipadas con un cierre de seguridad, así que recuerda bloquear la puerta antes de ir a dormir, ¿Okay? ¡No quieres ser asesinado mientras duermes!"_

—... Vaya manera de reírse de nosotros

—Espera un minuto. Si él entiende completamente que somos naciones, ¿Entonces cuál es el punto de hacernos jugar en este juego a muerte? Debería saber que somos inmortales... Aunque no debería pensar en eso ahora

En efecto, era lo mejor. Por ahora, lo mejor que podía hacer era buscar si algo más se hallaba en el cuarto, pero no había nada sospechoso o fuera de lo normal. Se dirigió hasta un armario tras la mesa, examinándolo completamente hasta notar una caja en él.

—¿Una caja de herramientas? Me pregunto para qué será...

Caminó hasta la cama notando que al lado de ella había una ventana. Esa podría ser la clave para salir.

—¡Oh! Deberíamos ser capaces de escapar usando esta ventana

Intentó abrirla, aunque claro que no resultó.

—... O no

No iba a lograr mucho siguiendo con eso, por lo que pensó que sería mucho mejor ver qué pasaba con los demás. Con eso, salió del cuarto.

_**.**_

_**Área de los Dormitorios.**_

Apenas cerró la puerta del cuarto, Italia lo sorprendió. Al parecer, el castaño iba muy emocionado.

—Ve~ ¡Hola, Japón!—dijo con una sonrisa

—Oh, Italia-kun, ¿Qué sucede?

—Vamos a tener una pequeña reunión para discutir nuestros hallazgos, ¡Así que estaba pensando en ir contigo!—respondió el italiano agitando sus brazos

—Muy bien, entonces vamos

—Ve~ ¡Vamos a la cafetería!—gritó Italia a la vez que ambos comenzaban a caminar

_**.**_

_**Cafetería.**_

Todos se hallaban dentro, al parecer habían estado esperando a Italia y Japón por un buen tiempo. Los dos se sentaron en unos asientos vacíos alrededor de una mesa y junto a las demás naciones.

—Siento llegar tarde...

—Muy bien, comencemos—dijo Alemania firmemente—. Reporten cada cosa que hayan encontrado

—La entrada está completamente bloqueada. Incluso la fuerza de América no es suficiente para abrirla—dijo Inglaterra

—Las ventanas en el área lucen como ventanas de prisión, además son muy pequeñas para que las usemos—comentó España

—También hay una biblioteca en la parte derecha del pasillo del segundo piso—murmuró Romano

—Oh, y también hay una sala de incinerador—volvió a agregar el español

—Ve... También hay un techo cubriendo el jardín...—dijo Italia

Todos miraron a China, porque fue el único que no había hablado con nadie en su investigación, se lo había visto muy ocupado.

—El almacén de comida que investigué está lleno, así que no debemos preocuparnos por la comida—dijo él con un suspiro

—Hay escaleras hacia la cuarta planta, pero unos barrotes se interponen en el camino—agregó América y Canadá asintió

—Austria y yo hemos encontrado un altar y un salón de reuniones en el primer piso—comentó Hungría hablando por ambos

—La puerta de metal del primer piso está bloqueada—suspiró Francia

—Así que en otras palabras, sólo tenemos acceso hasta el tercer piso, ¿Verdad?—preguntó Rusia con una sonrisa

Todos se quedaron en silencio, pensando en lo que podrían hacer. Mientras el resto hacía aquello, algo se cruzó por la mente de Japón.

—Eso es correcto. Pero también hay algo que quiero compartir con todos

Los presentes giraron su vista hacia él, dejando toda su atención a sus palabras.

—Um, esa persona sabe que somos naciones, ¿Verdad?

—Eso es lo que dicho—respondió Hungría

—Entonces, ¿Por qué quiere que participemos a este juego a muerte? Quiero decir, él debe saber que somos inmortales, ¿Cierto? No tiene ningún sentido que haga esto

Parecía que alguien iba a decir algo, pero la música antes que hable la voz comenzó a sonar. Y luego obviamente habló él, sorprendiendo a los presentes.

**—¡Gracias por venir~! He preparado otra cosa en sus habitaciones. Asegúrense de ir a comprobarla antes de ir a dormir u otras actividades, ¿Okay?**

Y con esas últimas palabras se fue, aunque ya parecía que se estaban acostumbrando a aquellas interrupciones.

—Quienquiera que esté detrás de esto seguramente tiene mucho tiempo libre...—comentó Inglaterra

—Hombre, qué situación más problemática—suspiró Austria

Ante eso, Belarús sólo bufó.

—Hmp, no me importa lo que nos tenga preparado—dijo ella

El resto prefirió ignorarla.

—Así que, ¿Deberíamos dejar la reunión por ahora?—preguntó Francia

Al parecer todos estaban de acuerdo en ello, no había nada más que discutir.

—Sólo por curiosidad, ¿Qué hora es?—la pregunta de América al parecer los dejó desconcertados

—Son... Unos minutos después de las diez—respondió Hungría no muy segura

—Basándonos en lo hemos averiguado, pienso que está claro que estamos atrapados aquí. Antes de pensar en una salida, pensemos en cómo vamos a vivir día a día aquí atrapados—habló Rusia tomando la palabra

—Creo que Rusia tiene un buen punto...—lo apoyó China—. Mientras nuestros ciudadanos estén bien y el mundo exterior no sea un caos... Probablemente

—Entonces levantemos la sesión—dijo Alemania—. Además casi es hora de almorzar

Inglaterra al parecer se alegró por eso.

—Okay, entonces voy a-—intentó ofrecerse para la cocina con una sonrisa

Realmente todos temieron por su vida en ese momento.

—_Non, Anglaterre_! ¡Tú no irás a la cocina!—comentó con desesperación el francés—. Mejor deja al hermano mayor ocuparse de la comida

—Yo sólo quería ayudar, ya sabes—comentó por lo bajo Arthur

—¡N-no te preocupes! Yo ayudaré a Francia, ¡Así podrás ayudar a los demás con su investigación, Inglaterra!—buscó convencerlo Canadá

—De acuerdo... Si tú lo dices—finalmente se rindió el inglés

Todos pudieron suspirar de alivio. Al menos no morirían a causa de la comida de Inglaterra.

**.**

**(Japón P.O.V)**

_De esa manera fui capaz de relajarme._

_"Todos estamos bien juntos, así que no hay de qué preocuparse"._

_Pero..._

_Fui muy optimista._

_Somos naciones, eso es verdad._

_Aún así... Seguíamos siendo humanos._

_**.**_

_**Dormitorio de Japón.**_

Luego de aquella reunión, creí que lo mejor que podría hacer sería volver a mi cuarto, por lo que fue lo que inmediatamente hice. Me despedí de todos los presentes y regresé a mi habitación.

No había nada fuera de lo normal. Salvo una gran caja al lado de la carta que antes había leído.

Eso era nuevo, por lo que me acerqué lentamente para inspeccionarla, siempre con sumo cuidado.

—¿Es ésta la caja de herramienta que él ha mencionado?—no pude evitar preguntarme en voz alta—. Veamos

Con delicadeza aparté la tapa de la caja, buscando el no dañarla. Volví mi vista hacia el interior y todo su contenido me dejó congelado. No podía ser cierto.

—Nos ha dado armas para asesinar...

Tomé una de las armas de la caja, abriendo su "compartimento de balas", dejando comprobada mi teoría.

—Las armas están cargadas completamente con balas

Volví a rebuscar en el interior. Estaba seguro que algo demás debía estar allí.

Y lo encontré.

—¿Una nota?

_"Puedes usar estas armas libremente. Aún así, si las usáis para intentar abrir las puertas bloqueadas... ¡Él o ella sufrirá un severo castigo! Aunque como si pudiesen hacerlo~"_

—¿Hm? Esto podría ser útil—comenté al ver un mapa completo de la mansión adherido a la nota—. Igual son más de las doce, el almuerzo debe estar listo. Debería ir a la cafetería

_**.**_

_**Cafetería.**_

La cafetería no se encontraba lejos de los dormitorios, por lo que en cuestión de minutos ya me encontraba en el amplio salón.

Creí que todos iban a estar sentados y comiendo, pero en la gran mesa sólo se hallaban Rusia, su hermana Belarús, Francia, Alemania y China.

Una vez me senté con los presentes, decidí preguntar por el resto.

—Parece que no todos estamos aquí...

—... Creo que es debido al contenido en la caja de herramientas—me respondió China quien tragaba algún plato francés que desconocía

—Oh cierto... Estaba llena de armas...

Rusia escuchó eso último, y al parecer se vio muy sorprendido.

—¿Armas?—preguntó a nosotros

—Ese era el contenido de la caja de mi habitación—respondí amablemente

—Oh bueno, lo que tú digas—sonrió luego de estar procesando mis palabras por unos segundos

Eso en verdad me intrigó.

—¿En la caja de herramientas de Rusia-san no hay armas?

Él sólo se quedó en silencio.

—"Podría ser... ¿Que cada uno haya recibido una caja de herramientas diferentes?"—pensé con algo de preocupación

Cualquiera podría haber reanudado la conversación, pero un fuerte estruendo nos asustó a todos. Instintivamente volteamos hacia la puerta de la cafetería y vimos a Italia. Italia... Había llegado corriendo y ese estruendo lo había ocasionado al abrir de golpe la gran puerta de madera.

—Italia-kun, no vengas tan de repente como lo has hecho recién

...

Algo estaba mal con Italia.

—¿Qué ocurre, Italia? Tu cara está pálida—al parecer Alemania también se dio cuenta de aquello, porque fue directo al grano

De pronto, Italia se quebró y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, preocupándonos aún más al resto.

—V-ve... A-Alemania...—intentaba hablar, pero apenas podíamos entenderle

—¿Ha ocurrido algo?—preguntó Rusia, levantándose de la mesa

—V-ve... ¡E-en el jardín!

—¿Jardín?—susurró China preocupado

—Creo que lo mejor sería ir a ver qué ha ocurrido—Francia imitó la acción de Rusia

Italia sólo pudo seguir llorando, pero Alemania intentaba calmarlo con lo que pudiese. El resto de nosotros salimos de la cafetería, dispuestos a ir al jardín.

Cruzamos el hall del segundo y finalmente llegamos a nuestro destino.

**.**

_Tenía la esperanza que mi mal presentimiento no se hiciera realidad._

_De cualquier manera, al final, fui muy optimista._

**_._**

**_Canadá estaba muerto._**

* * *

><p><strong>Non, Anglaterre: No, Inglaterra.<strong>


	4. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

**Sí... otra vez yo...**

**Bueno, lamento un poco la demora. **

**A partir de este capítulo ya pueden empezar a pensar quién puede ser el asesino de Canadá, voy a premiar al que adivine (?)**

**Falta poco para el gran juicio, pero como es muuuuy largo lo voy a dividir en dos partes. Creo.**

**Bueh, a disfrutar la historia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IV<strong>

**¿Qué hacemos ahora?**

**_Jardín trasero._**

Simplemente, era horrible. Todos los presentes miramos horrorizados la escena que se presentaba ante ellos con una mirada de incredulidad y negación. Nadie quería aceptarlo.

Allí, recostado en los arbustos, se hallaba el inerte cuerpo de quien fue la representación de Canadá. Estaba arqueado hacia sus pies y su cuerpo era cubierto por un completo líquido rojo que escurría desde un agujero en su pecho izquierdo -donde se halla el corazón humano- y desde un pequeño orificio de igual tamaño en su brazo derecho.

Al igual que anteriormente, nadie de nosotros quería creerlo.

_...Tenía razón..._

_Esto no es un juego..._

_Esto es... un duelo a muerte._

**.**

**(Normal P.O.V)**

¡Un cuerpo ha sido encontrado! Tendremos el gran juicio pronto, ¡Así que usad vuestro tiempo sabiamente para la investigación! Con todo dicho, quiero todos se reúnan en la sala de audiencias de una vez.

**.**

**(Japón P.O.V)**

**_Hall del segundo piso._**

¿En serio? ¿Canadá muerto? No podía creerlo... Incluso luego de muchos momentos que hemos pasado juntos él ha muerto.

No.

Él ha sido asesinado. Esas marcas de balas lo comprueban, pero... ¿Quién de nosotros podría hacer algo así?

Lo único que sabía es que no me apetecía regresar al jardín por un tiempo. Lo mejor que pude hacer en ese momento fue comenzar a buscar pistas sobre el crimen cometido.

**.**

**_Sala de audiencias._**

Increíblemente, todos nos encontrábamos en aquél salón que recordaba no muy gratamente. No quise mirar a nadie a la cara, no podía hacerlo, después de todo la muerte de Canadá había sido un golpe duro para mí. Aunque no sólo yo...

—Inglaterra, ¡¿Realmente piensas que me voy a quedar aquí?!—los gritos de América resonaron por la sala

Supuse que los dos ingleses ya llevaban un rato discutiendo.

—¡Idiota! ¡Yo tampoco me quedaría si pudiese!—fue la contestación del otro rubio

No quería verlos pelear. Al menos, no era el momento para hacerlo.

—América-san, Inglaterra-san, este no es momento para pelear entre nosotros

—Somos huéspedes, es mejor que sigamos lo que el hombre dijo por ahora—comentó Francia

Esto sin duda molestó mucho más al americano.

—Ese hombre...—gruñó entre dientes queriendo asesinar a alguien con la mirada—. ¡Estoy seguro que ha matado a Canadá!

—**¿Qué eres? ¿Un idiota?**

Todos volteamos hacia cualquier lado buscando la voz del hombre. Sinceramente, a nadie le agradaba el hecho que aquél sujeto pudiera hablar desde la nada en cualquier momento que quisiese.

—**Déjenme que les diga esto: si pudiera matarlos a todos desde el principio, no necesitaría atraparlos en este lugar. En realidad, sólo entraría en la residencia y los mataría a todos**

—¡¿Entonces quién asesinó a Canadá?!—gritó histérico Prusia mientras lo interrumpía, diciendo lo que todos en aquél momento pensábamos

**—¡Hahaha! Todos saben la respuesta, ¿Verdad? ¡El asesino es obviamente uno de ustedes!**

No. Nadie iba a aceptarlo.

—¡No bromees en momentos como éste, tú bastardo!—gruñó muy molesto Romano

**—De todas formas, quiero explicarles algo más. Si quieren salir de aquí el sólo matar a alguien no es suficiente**

—Egh... ¿Qué?—tartamudeó España

¿No era suficiente?

—¿Solamente matar no es suficiente?—gracias por la redundancia, Alemania

**—Ya dije antes que deben pasar inadvertidos, ¿Verdad?**

La sala fue silencio. ¿Por qué aquello estaba dispuesto así?

—Ya veo... cometer el crimen perfecto, ¿Verdad?—susurró Rusia haciendo que el resto podamos comprender la situación

**—¡Yup! ¡Eso es correcto! En otras palabras, nadie debe enterarse que son el asesino, ¡Es por eso que aquí las cosas comienzan a ponerse tensas!**

Miré a Ludwig y él me miró. Ambos nos dedicamos una mirada que significaría que necesitábamos hablar más tarde.

**—Ahora, ¡Su trabajo es identificar al asesino en el gran juicio! Si aciertan, entonces el asesino será castigado. Aunque, si se equivocan... todos excepto el asesino serán castigados, ¡Y el asesino será libre para poder salir! ¿No es divertido?**

Realmente no lo era.

Prusia tragó duro antes de comenzar a hablar, parecía que las palabras le costaban salir de su boca.

—U-um... ¿Qué quieres decir con "castigado"?—sonrió nerviosamente

**—Hm... Quizás castigado no sea el término correcto. Sería algo como... ejecución, supongo**

—¿E-ejecución?—preguntó muy exaltado América, creyendo haber oído mal

**—Ya sabes... ¿Quemado en una silla eléctrica?, ¿Disparado hasta la muerte? ¿Acuchillado hasta desangramiento?**

Todos tragamos duro. No, eso no podía ser verdad.

—Así que...—habló Rusia, haciendo que todos giremos hacia él—. Si acertamos, el asesino será asesinado, pero si nos equivocamos entonces nosotros seremos asesinados. En otras palabras... es un duelo a muerte

Sonaba peor dicho de esa forma.

—¡Eso es...!—gritó Inglaterra enojado—. ¡Ridículo!

—Ridículo o no, ésta es la situación en la que nos encontramos ahora—dijo Austria, haciendo calmar a Inglaterra y algunos de nosotros

**—¡Hahaha! Bueno, ¡El gran juicio comenzará cuando todos ustedes estén listos! Siempre podéis ir a la puerta gigante en el hall de entrada para entrar al salón de juicios. ¡Recuerden investigar minuciosamente si no quieren ser castigados~!**

Luego, de eso, no volvimos a escuchar su voz.

—... Y se fue—suspiró Arthur

—¿El asesino está en verdad entre nosotros?—preguntó China, no queriendo acercarse demasiado a alguien

Fue silencio en que nos miramos unos a otros. Sabía a lo que se refería China, pero no quise admitirlo. Ahora debería comenzar mi búsqued-

—¿Huh?—algo sonó en mi bolsillo, por lo que supuse que era mi móvil y lo saqué—. Chicos... hay un extraño archivo en mi móvil...

—Ve, ¿Archivo extraño?—se acercó Italia a mi lado, queriendo investigar mi teléfono

El mensaje me sorprendió completamente.

—Esto es... ¡Información sobre Canadá-san!

Gracias a eso todos comenzaron a fijarse de igual manera en sus teléfonos móviles.

—En mi teléfono también...—comentó Alemania por lo bajo

—Parece que nos ha enviado un archivo con las condiciones de la víctima—dijo Francia ensimismado en su aparato

—Así que... ¿Todos tenemos uno?

—Eso parece—todos asintieron

—Entonces él no está mintiendo—susurró China

—¡Entonces no podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre! ¡Vamos ahora!—gritó América exaltado

Tan rápido como pudo, Alfred abandonó la sala de audiencias. Claro, nadie pudo detenerlo debido a la velocidad en que iba.

—Hey, América, ¡Espera!—Inglaterra intentó detenerlo, aunque ya era algo tarde

—No podemos quedarnos aquí. Vamos a iniciar nuestra investigación

Con eso pude convencer a todos para salir de la sala e investigar.

Por Dios... ¿Quién pudo haber sido el asesino?

**.**

**(Normal P.O.V)**

¡Japón ha recibido [Ficha de víctima 1]!

* * *

><p><strong>Sip, ya pueden empezar con sus teorías, porque van a llorar en serio cuando sepan quién es el asesino (?)<strong>

**Bueno, hay partes que no traduje porque ::NiPutaIdea:: y no eran de importancia, pero fueron solo uno o dos diálogos (Que coinciden que esos dos eran de Austria, parece que él habla inglés sofisticado (?) )**

_**Se despide Kumai-chan**_


End file.
